


Wildest Dreams

by leassinbin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cerise doesn't know her mom cares but her mom also doesn't slightly care, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, even Morpha because haha she was a crush on the nerd, she got rail zoned, she's angry at herself and everyone else, too bad he is only a rail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin
Summary: The story of how Cerise got Sburb ( and how she got into a much bigger mess then expected )





	1. Just Little Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this was beta'd by two good fren, v good fren do well

Cerise walked through the crowds of Paris, a pair of earphones plugged into her phone, listening to the music playing, it being Meghan Trainor. She loved the singer because her songs always fit her mood, And her clothes being her short purple dress with her wearing a coat over it and a hat, being a dark blue. Her shoes being dark pink, almost purple, pair of flats. And Paris was busy, even at night, and everything was simply alive. People were talking, about fashion and food and every other possible thing. She could almost hear the heartbeats of everyone, she was happy for once. Not in a horrible mood, she might even try talking to her best friend later, seeing as he’s almost always on. She simply walked around, not really thinking, just looking at the life. The lack of void. The happiness. But then she had heard a song, “Ex’s and Oh’s” by Elle King. That had made her delve into thought, thoughts about her mother.

Her and her mother never did quite get along, possibly because her mom was either off at parties, or she was home, doing her “job” that she would never believe was a job. She would have sex with multiple men, sometimes several times a day if the day was busy. She couldn’t do it with a child in the house, so she had soundproofed her room and told her to stay inside at almost all times. Which she didn’t truly mind. She had food, a bathroom, a bed, and her plants along with her computer. She was set, really. She didn’t have any friends in real life, she couldn’t let them at her house, and she’d need to leave her room, which could get her in trouble. The reason she got out today was from her sneaking out. But her mind trailed off, thinking about just why she would choose something so, vile, instead of her own daughter!? She truly hated her, she just wanted a mother that loved her. Someone who was going to be useful, and help her with things. But, instead she got her. Someone who probably didn’t want her, and because she got fucked by so many men she probably doesn’t even know who her genetic father is! Now she was only getting enraged, about to throw her phone to the concrete, but she had ran into the side of a building, not paying attention to her surroundings.

She rubbed her head, wincing from the pain. “What the hell, I think I got a cut on my head...Shit…” She looked at her hand, there being a small amount of blood, not enough to be serious, or leave a scar. But it still hurt like a bitch. “Are you alright miss?...You ran into the building, were you in a rush?”  
“...I...I guess I was, yeah...But I’m fine…”  
“You’re bleeding, I don’t know if that’s completely okay…”  
“..It’s just a bit of blood, I’ll survive.”  
“...Alright...oh, my name is Fran, can I know your name?”  
“...Cerise.”  
“Nice to meet you, Cerise.”  
“T...Thank you, it’s nice to meet you too.” Even if she was off-put by how friendly this person was, she did seem nice...and she was willing to talk with her, with her constant bitch-face, she probably scared most off.

~fifteen minutes later with non-important talking because they're becoming friends~

“Cerise, I want to give you something...You said it was getting close to your birthday, and...I wasn’t going to use this, so I think you’ll enjoy it.”  
“...What is it?” She looked as she pulled a small package out, handing it to her, allowing her to look.  
“...The hell, Surburb?”  
“Yeah...It was weird, it was sent to me in the mail, but I didn’t really think I’d play it...Do you want it?”  
“I doubt it works, but sure. I’ll test it out.”  
“Alright, I’ll give you...Uh...What do you have?”  
“Pesterchum, I’ll give you my name..” She said, writing her name on the website onto her arm.  
“Thank you, I’ll be sure to talk with you.”  
“See you later, I guess.” She said, quickly running off back to her house. She climbed up the ladder, and snuck into her window with the box. She sat on her bed, laying next to it. “Now...To check on the idiot…” She said, scrolling through her Pesterchum until she found one that said ‘LivelyBuzzing’. It was a new message, so she chose it, and looked at what it said.


	2. It begins to set in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two: this is all i have on this one, i need to start writing more on it

[ LivelyBuzzing messaged ChaoticTea at 8:27 PM ]

‘Hey, hey, hey, hey Cerize Cerize!’ She cringed slightly, seeing how her name was spelled. But she ignored it, knowing that he couldn’t really help it. She’s also the one who made him start to use capitals, and use them as they’re supposed to be used. That, she is very proud of.

‘Hello, hello...Sorry I took so long, Morry. I was outside, going on a little walk in Paris. What’s up with you?’

‘I’m gonna zee you soon!’

‘...You...Are?’

‘Yeah!’

‘How?’

‘Wayz.’

‘How, though.’

‘...Can’t tell you...Darien zaid I zould keep quiet about it..’

‘...Should I go talk to him?’

‘...Pleaze?’

‘...I will.’

[ ChaoticTea ceased messaging LivelyBuzzing at 8:35 PM ]

Cerise sighed, holding her phone close for a minute. “Guess it’s time to talk to the asshole once more, huh...Well, better start doing it before he messages me with some salty shit.” She then goes to his account, and decides to message him simply.

[ ChaoticTea messaged KillerBeauty at 8:37 PM ]

‘Hey, asshole. It’s me, Cerise. I heard Morpha has something he wants to tell me...But can’t, because of you. So tell me.’

‘Okay, but why would I of all people tell someone like you.’

‘Shut up and tell me, if you really are Morpha’s friend.’

‘Cute threat, dear. Try it yourself sometime.’

“I swear to god, if you don’t tell me..”

“This is FAR too fun for it to end so soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one is one i'm proud of


End file.
